


Perfection in Neo Arcadia

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Gen, Introspective Copy X, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Copy X takes pride in the power he wields and intends to make sure it never slips out of his possession. Inspired by my own blog Neo Arcadia's true power structure.





	Perfection in Neo Arcadia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Capcom.**

**[PNA]**

**Perfection in Neo Arcadia**

**[PNA]**

Observing the night sky over Neo Arcadia was a pastime that the city-state's ruler enjoyed when not working. The Master of the lone civilization on a post-apocalyptic Earth was in fact a Reploid duplicate of Neo Arcadia's founder designated as Copy X, although he preferred to refer to himself as Master X as if there was no real difference between him and his template. It was admittedly justified in some manner as the Original X's incapacitation was not made public in light of the citizenry's practical worship of him. In fact, it was that same zealous behavior that Copy X had been taking advantage of since his enthronement to remain in power for as long as it held strong.

'As long as they believe, perfection draws nearer.' He thought to himself with a smug smirk.

When the nation began running out of Energy Crystals, as many other Reploids and Humans started to panic over Neo Arcadia's decline or brainstorm long term solutions to forestall it, Copy X saw it as a hidden blessing to remove those Reploids who had no strength or intelligence to maintain his domain's security and were more skeptical of his governance from society. As the Human expression described, it was killing two birds with one stone. It was a gamble, as Copy X recognized that some of the Reploids he screened had certain advantages over him, and it was a tiring process to judge whether they were a threat or an asset, but he was nonetheless willing to carry on the charade if it meant he would stay in control for as long as he liked. As for any Human who would protest such measures of his, so long as they lived comfortably, there would be no need for questions, and "accidents" would happen if otherwise.

Taking a break from watching the stars and Moon as well as the city itself, Copy X returned to his personal residence and studied a painting depicting his template's founding of Neo Arcadia as an anti-Maverick organization during the Elf Wars that nearly wiped out both Humanity and all Reploids. Momentarily glaring at the Original X's depiction in jealousy for only a scant moment, Copy X relaxed himself soon enough as he remembered that the Original was the past and he was the future.

'As ever, it is my sworn duty to keep Neo Arcadia secured as it's Absolute and Supreme Master.' He thought strongly before mentally adding. 'It's my task as the world's greatest hero.'

**[PNA]**

**Didn't have much of an idea for a Mega Man fanfiction until I remembered an old post I made on some sites such as DeviantArt called Neo Arcadia's true power structure which was me going in depth of how Copy X could be compared with Gihren Zabi and Clu 2 from the Gundam and Tron franchises in that order. In other words, I figured that he took advantage of the energy crisis at the time to pull off a eugenics scheme against the least loyal Reploid citizens of Neo Arcadia in order to tighten his grip on the city as a whole. Otherwise, why would there be an entire military service and justice system consisting of Reploids that obeyed him while many other Reploids were getting scrapped from individuals to groups? Besides, disregarding Copy X's lack of ethical testing and his later mind control by Dr. Weil, he did bomb an entire Human district, so the guy is a genuine Maverick one way or another.**

**Also note that if something I write on FanfictionNet and Archive of Our Own is listed as complete, it means that I'm done with it while stories that don't have that tag are stuff I'm working on still. I'm getting tired of the misunderstandings I get from reviewers on the former website.**


End file.
